


Spidey Senses

by acidinthefruitpunch



Category: IT
Genre: AU, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, itchapter2week, spiderman - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidinthefruitpunch/pseuds/acidinthefruitpunch
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has a secret, but when love enters the picture, that all fades away.Day one of IT Chapter Two Week! Prompt? Superheroes.





	Spidey Senses

The city was like a playground to Eddie Kaspbrak; swings were all around, between the trees and above the skyscrapers, his spiderwebs emerged from his hands and created ropes to carry him through the air along with the breath that entered his lungs. 

He knew a thing or two about lungs.

Every single goddamn day before he left the house, he’d hear her hollering from the kitchen:

“Eddie, your inhaler!” A voice croaked.

The medicine clutched between his teeth, he burst out the front door with a smirk, giggling like a child as his black and white checkered vans hit the pavement with a soft tap. 

At such a time of day, he would’ve expected to see his street bustling with people hurrying to get on the subway, but it quickly occurred to him that the weekend had just begun, and that meant spiderwebs, lots and  _ lots _ of spiderwebs.

A single web stretched from his fingertip to the library across the street, and off he flew into the morning sunlight, the wind rushing through his light brown hair like a hairdryer on full blast.

Most people wouldn’t even bother to look up. Eddie, of course, took advantage of such a crazy thing, and traveled by spiderwebs over the yellow taxi cabs of New York City. On the weekends, Spiderman was “of course” on break according to the little kids in Eddie’s neighborhood, so not a single person would bother tilting their heads to face the clouds, hoping to catch Spiderman in the act of heroism.

Eddie fell to the ground on Fifth avenue and skidded to a halt in front of a glass-coated building by the name of  _ the Seattle Coffee House. _

A little bell rang overhead once he pushed past the glass double doors. 

“Good mornin’, Eddie!”

He turned to meet eyes with a red-haired girl in a white apron decorated with coffee stains. Her hands collided and a huge cloud of flour exploded into the air. The microscopic white particles trickled down, icing her hair like frosting upon a cinnamon bun. She simply smiled and began tapping the little screen on the tablet in front of her. Her face was hit lightly with a blue light as she peered up at Eddie.

“Morning, Bev.” He said softly.

Bev shook her copper hair about her shoulders, watching Eddie gaze at the pastries and muffins before him.

“You got a cigarette?” She grinned.

Eddie gave her an odd look. “Why the fuck would  _ I _ have one?”

Bev lifted her shoulders, perplexed by her own question.

“Forget I asked, have you seen Trashmouth lately?”

“N-no.”

“Huh,” Bev scrunched her mouth up towards the left side of her face. “He was looking for you.” She spun around on her heels, grabbing a coffee pot and shoving it into a machine, clicking it into place.

Eddie just stared. 

“ _ He _ was looking for  _ me _ ?” He asked, his cheeks growing a soft pink color.

_ Richie Tozier _ , god, what a guy. His old chunky glasses and that messy hair,  _ holy _ shit, to say Eddie Kaspbrak had a crush was much more than an understatement; he was madly in love with him.

He frowned and shook his head to rid the thoughts as best he could.

“I’ll have a cappuccino and a glazed doughnut, Bev.”

Bev raised an eyebrow in question, but let her curiosity go and ripped the cash from her friend’s hand with a sigh. 

“Have a seat, my break’s in a few minutes.”

“Hold the Line” by _Toto_ was flowing out of the speakers that hung from the ceiling, pouring into Eddie’s ears as he nervously took a seat next to the window. The sidewalks were quite empty, but a boy with messy dark hair then emerged from behind an iron gate.

Eddie’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, motherf-”

The door swung open, and in walked Richie Tozier, glasses, turtleneck, jeans, and all. 

He immediately spotted Eddie and flashed a playful grin. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Eds?”

“Hey, Trashmouth!” Bev called, absolutely out of the blue. She gave Richie an aggressive pat on the back before skipping her way over to Eddie’s lonely table, two cappuccinos and a wax paper bag in her hands.

“Here you go.” She slid the mug towards Eddie, who was far too busy watching Richie order a coffee, no cream, no sugar, the same thing every single time.

Was he ever gonna notice that his best friend was literally burning a hole in the back of his head with his own two eyes? Probably not.

Eddie took a sip of his caffeinated drink caked with foam, allowing the coat to stick onto the peach fuzz that surrounded his upper lip. 

“Would you stop that already?”

Eddie gulped. “What?”

Bev folded her arms in annoyance, her nostrils flared, which caused her nose ring to stand out more than it usually did.

“Staring at Richie like that.”

“I’m not.”

Eddie bit into his doughnut timidly and glanced up at his friend’s disapproving face.

“Bev, what do you want me to do?” He took another bite out of his fried treat. “I can’t  _ tell  _ him.”

Bev obnoxiously slurped out the remaining fluids from the ceramic mug that sat in her hands. She rolled her eyes back in her skull for a moment, recognizing the shit storm she knew Eddie was about to face.

“If you wanna suck his-”

Eddie instantly cut her off. “ _ Bev _ !” His face had turned completely, entirely, red.

Bev chewed on the corner of her lip, chuckled, and shot Eddie a goofy expression.

“Then tell him.”

Eddie violently shook his head.

“I  _ can’t _ , you know what would ha-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Bev tossed her head towards the kitchen just as three people screamed her name. She leapt up from her creaky old chair and gave Eddie a silly sort of salute once she approached the kitchen doorway. 

Eddie clutched onto his doughnut, holding it to his upper lip for some “support”. 

Richie then came tumbling down onto the seat next to him with a large mug of steaming hot coffee. He pulled a strand of hair behind his pierced ear with a gentle chuckle, chugging his coffee until most of it disappeared from the cup.

“Late night!” Richie exclaimed with widened eyes. 

Eddie gazed at him kindly before tearing a piece of his doughnut off with his teeth.

“Party?”

“Yeah, it was nuts.”

“I left early.”

“Lots of weed,” Richie paused for a second to search for Eddie’s inhaler, which happened to be placed on the corner of the table. “Your lungs couldn’t handle it.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

Richie’s chest heaved up and down as though he was breathing heavily, but really, he was just laughing very subtly at his own joke. “You kiss your dear old mother with that mouth, Eds?”

“ _ Stop _ calling me that.”

“Nah, I know you love, love,  _ love _ it!” Richie wriggled his eyebrows, the rim of his coffee mug caressing his peach-colored lips.

Eddie swallowed audibly and charged out the door.

He flung his hand up to the sky, pulling it back momentarily, until a spider web-like string shot out from his hand and yanked him through the air towards a large apartment building made of bricks.

His feet nearly missed its roof and he somersaulted into a chimney.

Head throbbing, Eddie let out a huge breath of air part from his gritted teeth.

Man, did he feel like an idiot; sitting there, on top of someone’s home, with sticky spider web residue on his hands, wishing he could just melt away.

Now, this secret he could keep. The other? Not so much.

Who would’ve thought being Spiderman was easier than being in love? Absolutely no one, and as Eddie pulled his mask over his nose and mouth, he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Arms out and off he went again, shooting webs across the city skyline.

The clouds parted above him only to reveal the blinding brightness of the sun. It brushed over Eddie’s mask with haste, supplying his body with the gentle warmth of summer. 

Sunlight followed him briefly until he reached a navy blue townhouse with sunflowers in the windows. This was a house he recognized immediately.

Eddie watched Richie Tozier shuffle down the sidewalk soaked in chalk drawings of butterflies and rainbows: If only life was comparable to such things. Eddie wanted it to be, he wanted that sketch of a fairytale to be his own and in he went for a landing on a rusty old fire escape a few steps away from where Richie stood. His webs wrapped around the rickety railing along the tiny staircase, just as he anxiously lowered himself down to Richie’s eye-level, head first. 

“H-hey.” Eddie stuttered, his voice muffled by the mask.

Richie didn’t appear to be surprised for someone who had suddenly found themselves in the presence of Spiderman. He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and slowly but surely peeled Eddie’s mask away from his mouth.

“Are your spidey senses tingling, Eds?” Richie giggled, leaning into Eddie’s fragile lips. 

Eddie let out a squeal and kissed Richie back with the biggest grin crawling across his cheeks.

Perhaps sometimes it paid to be a superhero when it came to love.


End file.
